


Rekindling

by Animeartist1212, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe (Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen), CLAMPkink, Exes, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeartist1212/pseuds/Animeartist1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kurogane's first love whom he was forced to separate from because she had an arranged marriage was now divorced and came to work as a substitute at Horitsuba school. She wanted another chance with Kurogane and Fai was not sure he was an even match for her.' written for clampkink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling

Fai was speed walking through the halls that morning. They had a staff meeting, a substitute teacher while Sayaka was on maternity leave, and Kurogane had left at least ten minutes before him, carrying on the entire time he left his office about how Fai would be late. The chemistry teacher slipped into the lounge, smiling sheepishly. Saiga, the home economics teacher was already asleep on one of the couches while Kakei and Seishirou smiled a little too much for his liking at something and Yuui was sitting still, his eyes glancing over to him once he heard the door close. Yuuko was still in front, he guessed, having already introduced the teacher.

It seemed some of the others had either left already or hadn't shown up for one reason or another. Fujitaka had most likely gotten caught up in a presentation while Sorata was probably bothering his poor wife.

Kurogane sat in a chair facing someone Fai couldn’t identify. Kurogane was smiling and chatting with the women in front of him. He hardly ever smiled, what was going on was he actually getting along with a stranger. Kurogane caught the blond enter but only shifted his eyes and frowned slightly noting the blonds tardiness before returning to his conversation.

Fai sat next to Yuui a little confused, he wasn't sure what had left Kurogane in such a good mood and looked at his brother for an explanation. "Well now that that's settled, I still expect everyone's lesson plans for this week. Just drop them off with Watanuki-kun or Kobato-chan at the front desk." Yuuko said as she turned and left them to their own advices, mentioning something about cake waiting for her.

Yuui turned to Fai after Yuuko was done speaking, “What made you so late?” He asked looking at him, “What's wrong are you alright?” He asked slightly worried. Across the room Kurogane was chuckling as he spoke with the unknown women.

"I lost track of time..." Fai pouted at being scolded. "What happened? I'm guessing she's the new substitute?" He glanced over to her. She was petite and pretty, with dark hair tied up and bright eyed. 

Yuui nodded, “Yeah and it seems Kurogane-sensei and her know each other…Quite well it looks too.” Yuui said as the girl reached a hand and placed it over the gym teachers hand as she and Kurogane laughed.

Fai glanced over. It looked like they really did know each other well, he didn't know much about Kurogane's past so maybe she was an old friend or classmate? The other teachers were starting to file out too, but he didn't pay them any mind except for when Kakei woke Saiga up. 

Kurogane glanced over at the blond before he stood with the women. He walked past Fai and Yuui and nodded slightly. “I’m spending lunch with Aya today so don’t wait up for me alright?” The women smiled at the two blondes. “Ah you must be Fai sensei and Yuui-Sensei, I’ve heard a lot about you two from Yuuko.” 

"Hello, I'm Fai, it's nice to meet you Aya-san." He smiled in return before glancing up at Kurogane. It was odd the man would pass up lunch with him, it would be strange eating alone since Yuui had class during his lunch. "Okay. Kuro-tan owes me." 

Kurogane’s eyebrow twitched at the nick name, “Whatever…” He mumbled. Aya looked at Kurogane and chuckled, “Kuro-tan?…You have a nickname now?” She laughed, “You would’ve killed me if I gave you a nickname even when we were dating.” Kurogane growled slightly, “Yes because you're more respectful than that. You're not like this idiot, he just won't stop even if I slammed his head against the wall he’d still call me those damn nick names.”

"Ah, so cruel to his fellow teachers~ Let's go Yuui before Kuro-stomp goes on a rampage again." He laughed as he got up and tugged on his brother's arm. Fai was more than used to the gym teacher's anger, but he had been surprised at the woman's admission the two of them had dated.

Yuui smiled and exited with his twin, “Dated?” He asked suggestively to Fai. “Hmm…Do you think they broke up on bad terms or just a lost love that can be rekindled now?” Kurogane and Aya walked down the hallway going the opposite way of the two blondes laughing together.  
Fai frowned at the thought, thinking he didn't need that idea in his head.

The entire rest of the day the two blondes didn’t see much of Kurogane. He had spent the entire day either with his students or with the woman showing her around. The only time the blonde even caught a glimpse of Kurogane was at lunch when he and the new teacher sat outside eating lunch together.

Fai had meanwhile moped, which had caused his brother nothing but annoyance and had scared his students when he had come through the door instead of a window or ceiling. When school finally ended and he walked home with Yuui he sighed every few yards.

Yuui looked over at Fai, “Fai…Are you going to be alright?” He asked as he reached for his twins hand. He knew that his brother had had a thing for the gym teacher and he thought it was a stretch that the large angry gym teacher would have interest in a man. “Maybe…he’s just not in to guys Fai…you can’t change who you are.”

"I know..." Fai looked around to make sure they were alone. "But I thought we were getting closer. He hadn't really threatened to maim me in months and wasn't nearly as mad over the names." In truth Fai was pretty sure Kurogane was warming up to him.

Yuui looked at his twin sadly and placed an arm around him, “Oh Fai…I’m sorry.” As the two approached their apartment he saw Kurogane and Aya walking holding hands and Kurogane with a soft blush on his cheeks. The gym teach was actually uncomfortable and not embarrassed. 

Fai sobered up and put on a smile as he slipped out from his brother's arm and dragged him quickly to their door. He laughed at some imaginary joke as he grabbed the keys from his pocket to quickly get inside.

Kurogane turned when he heard the blond laugh and quickly pulled his hand away from Aya and stared at the two. Yuui stared at Kurogane with his eyes slightly narrowing at him as he was pulled into their apartment. “When did Yuuko say you’d have a place?” He asked as he looked down at her, “In a few days, I’m not being a bother to you am I Kurogane?” He smiled slightly, “No, it fine.” He opened the door to his apartment letting her in to stay for the night.

Fai tried to calm himself, thinking of course they were exes, people could be friends still even after dating. He fidgeted as his brother closed the door. The chemistry teacher knew he was being ridiculous, he was a grown man, and while he tended not to act like it, he was damn well going to now.

Yuui looked at his twin, “Everything will work itself out Fai…” He walked over to his twin and wrapped his arms around him.  
"It's not like we were dating or anything. Kuro-dumb probably doesn't even know I like him." Fai sighed, comforted by Yuui just being here with him.

“I dunno Fai…you're not very subtle about your feelings for him, unless he’s dumb as a brick, he knows.” He sighed at his twin, “Come on why don’t we get some sleep…resting might make you feel better.”

Usually he would protest Yuui babying him, but just this once he wouldn't fight it. "Fine."

The next morning the two blondes woke and got ready for school. The brothers ate, gathered their things and out the door they went. Kurogane and Aya exited the apartment across from them a few moments before the two and started walking together. 

Fai made Yuui walk all the slower that morning, taking detours around campus so they wouldn't run into Kurogane. He felt a little better, but he was not going to mope. Instead he was going to be like Yuui and Kurogane always said he should be, polite and not bouncing off the walls. If Kurogane wanted to show her around campus it was okay with him.

The second day together with the girl Kurogane still wasn’t seen much except at lunch this time alone. Kurogane needed some time to think alone. He definitely didn’t feel for the girl like he did when they had first dated, but clearly Aya wanted to magically be right back where they left off. He growled to himself as he sat in thought not touching his lunch.

When Fai had noticed Kurogane alone he took the opportunity to at least gauge the situation. "Hello Kuro-sensei, Aya-san's not with you?" He took a seat across from the gym teacher, his own lunch in  
hand.

Kurogane kept his vision straight ahead avoiding eye contact with the blond, “Go away blondie I’m not in the mood for your idiocy today…” He spat with a hint of anger.

"But I've not gotten to talk to you for ages." Fai pouted as he tried to give Kurogane's his best puppy eye’s face. 

He glared at the blond, “It’s been one day idiot…” His eyes narrowed slightly before he angrily sighed, “Tch! Fine do what you want idiot!”

Fai smiled as he unpacked the lunch Yuui had made for him. Seemed he was in an American mood today as he looked at the sandwich and homemade chips Yuui must have made last night. "I was just going to eat, no need to yell." He waved his hand in front of Kurogane with a smile.

Kurogane frowned as he started eating his sandwich, “Your awfully cheerful today.” he stated as he ate looking over at Fai.

"I'm always cheerful, not my fault Kuro-grump doesn't notice." He countered, feeling better already. Maybe he had just been over thinking things.

“Always cheerful my ass…” He grumbled as he saw Aya out of the corner of his eye. He rubbed his forehead as she approached. “How is the lunch I made for you Kurogane?” He sighed slightly, “It’s good…thank you.” She smiled and sat next to him locking arms with him.

Fai kept his smile up as he greeted the substitute. She really was nice and he shouldn't hold a grudge on her because Kurogane was so...well Kurogane. 

“Kurogane we should go out tonight.” she suggested with a smile. Kurogane looked at her in surprise, “Out…out where?” Yuui came up to sit next to his twin. “Kurogane-sensei isn’t really a go out person.” He said sternly as he pulled out his lunch, “Sorry I’m late Fai.” he said to his twin with a soft smile.

"...It's okay." Fai didn't know what to think, seeing his brother here when he should have been teaching. They both knew Kurogane would know as well too.

He winked at Fai as he ate with his twin. Kurogane looked just as surprised to see the other blond but didn’t speak up. “He’s right, I’m not really a going out person, blondie's a going out person though why don’t you go with him.” Aya looked a little sad but looked toward Fai, “Well, Would you like to go out Fai?” She asked without the passion she had when she asked Kurogane.

"It's not nice volunteering people Kuro-tan-sensei, but for Aya-san I wouldn't want to be rude. If you want to I could." He wanted to kick himself, but he really couldn't be rude to her.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the blond, “Your always bugging me to go out places with you, so don’t complain when someone else actually wants to do this stuff with you.” He growled slightly. “Thank you Fai-sensei, I would love to get to know you more. Maybe Yuui-sensei too.” Yuui narrowed his eyes slightly, “No thank you, I’d prefer to stay at home as well.”

"I didn't say no. I was giving Aya-san the option." Fai countered as for once he tried not to cause a scene. "And Yuui is always busy preparing food for his classes. He's a bit of a perfectionist." Fai offered and lightly kicked his brother for being so suspicious.

Yuui frowned at his twin but continued eating. “It’s alright I understand you must be the busiest teacher of them all. All those recipes must be difficult.” She said as she smiled at Yuui. “Well then Fai-sensei, You and I tonight, what fun.” She smiled wider as Kurogane eyed Fai. He wasn’t sure if this would be a good idea or not.

Since they could just look the others contact information up on the school's database there was no need to exchange phone numbers or the like, so instead the four of them ate, both twins keeping mostly quiet.

After lunch the four departed from each other and went back to their classes. The twins walked home together as per usual and now Yuui sat on the couch as he watched Fai dress himself up. “You're really going out with her?” He sighed as he watched his twin.

"She's going to be teaching here for a bit longer, I can't just be stuck up. Like I said before it's not like me and Kuro-min are dating anyways." He sighed once he straightened the vest he had put on earlier and leaned over the couch to smile at Yuui. "Do I at least look handsome~?"

Yuui rolled his eyes, “Of course you look handsome.” He leaned up and kissed Fai’s cheek. “Have fun tonight and be careful…call me if you have any problems alright?” He spoke just as the doorbell rang.

Fai returned the kiss on the cheek with his own before straightening and headed to the door to answer. Aya stood at the door when it was answered with a smile. “Ready to go?” She wore a short skirt and a cute slightly revealing top with a jacket to keep slightly warm. 

“Where are we off to?” she asked as the two started to walk. Yuui had moved to the window to watch the two leave his sight, he knew what needed to be done…

Fai walked with her, having donned a simple button up shirt with a mouse gray vest over his top with dark slacks and nice shoes. "Just a coffee place. They have good food there too." He really didn't want to think this was a date, no matter how others probably would see it as such. They were stuck together because of Kurogane.

“Sounds like fun.” She smiled slightly, “So Fai…how long have you known Kurogane?” She asked as they walked. 

Yuui placed a coat on and exited the apartment after the two were out of sight, and marched over to Kurogane’s apartment knocking on the door softly.

"Not too long I guess. A couple of years. Though you've known him much longer, did you two live in the same town?" Fai asked, starting up small chat with her.

“Yes we dated for a few years…I honestly never thought we would’ve broken up but we moved in two different directions. I never expected to see him again... It’s like we were meant to be.” She smiled slightly. 

"Ah, then what happened to your husband? If you don't mind me asking?" Fai replied as he spotted the small coffee house just down the street.

Aya looked up at Fai in surprise, “How did you know…about my husband?” She asked as she looked down at her hand looking at the paled skin of where her wedding ring once sat. “Its…its nothing you should concern yourself with…things just didn’t work out for us…it was for the best.”

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something painful." Fai replied as he held the door open for her. "It's just one of the other teacher's mentioned you were or had been married. I only caught a snippet of it."

She smiled up at the blond, “It's alright, it’s not like it was a secret that I was married.” She walked inside and followed Fai to a table. “It was Kurogane’s best friend…an arranged marriage.” 

They took a seat by the store's window and looked through the small menu as they continued to talk. "That must have been hard."

She nodded, “It was…” She paused and smiled after a moment. “But I can finally be happy with him now.” The two ordered their food and continued to chat with each other. 

Fai smiled wide, trying not to look bothered by that. "Kuro-sensei is gruff." He ordered as soon as a waitress came by, thankful for the interruption. Yuui dodged the hit, thinking at least one of them needed to hear this.

She nodded and chuckled softly at Fai‘s statement. “I know he can be hard to handle some times…and he has quiet the anger streak…but I know deep down inside he has such a kind heart…” 

"He is good to his students, when he's not making them run laps." Fai agreed as their orders came. 

Aya chuckled, “Sounds like him.” She paused again as the food arrived, and stared down at it. “…I’m just worried he doesn’t feel the same anymore…he’s…different…a bit more distant…but it could be that we’ve been separated for so long…it may just take a while for him to adjust to us again.”

"You should be blunt with him. Kuro-min's a bit thick headed." Fai sipped at his coffee, but it wasn't helping his mood. He just needed to lower his head and bear through it.

She nodded, “He is…and I know I should…but he’s not one to express feelings so I’m afraid if he still has feeling for me he may take offense to it.” She watched the blond noticing his uneasiness. “We can stop talking about this…if you're uncomfortable.”

"Ah, no it's alright." He smiled, not wanting her to think something was wrong with him. "Just been a long day is all."

She nodded with a smile, “I agree it has been a long day, just trying to get used to a school this big is a task.” She ate the last bite of her dessert, “Maybe we should head back then, we do have class in the morning.”

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, it won't do to be bad examples and stay out all night." Fai chuckled good naturedly as he paid for their food and drinks and opened the door for Aya on their way back to campus. 

Meanwhile Kurogane heard a knock and pulled away from the window where he watched to two walk away. He opened the door to find the other blond staring up at him with s smile. “What do you wan-” He was about to finish when Yuui pulled his fist back and socked him across the face.

"I can't believe you let them go out!" Yuui fumed as he stood giving a glare that would give Kurogane's own a run for its money. 

Kurogane was shocked he never expected this from either of the two blondes. His blood began to boil as he narrowed his eyes. “What the hell was that for!?” he yelled at the blond as he reached over and took Yuui by the collar. 

Yuui glared at Kurogane as he was grabbed, “and you call him an idiot! Your just as dumb as he is!” Kurogane growled and tightened his grip on the blondes collar.

“I see the way you look at him and I know you see the way he eye’s you as well, and if you don’t see it you're not worth it for him!” Yuui yelled and Kurogane snapped swinging a fist at Yuui’s face.

Kurogane growled, “What did I do to piss you off!?” He yelled at the blond as he swung again.

"You, you're what's pissing me off!" It was something to see Yuui lose his composure. He liked Kurogane and was always the calm and collected twin, but he couldn't just sit by and let his brother be hurt. Seeing Fai just agree to take out the woman who had made him lose hope with Kurogane had been the last straw. 

Kurogane stopped and stared at the other for a minute. “What!? I didn’t do anything! Blondie didn’t have to go out with her! He choose to!”

After the fight between the taller and himself, Yuui went back to the apartment and went to bed angrily with a soft bruise forming on his left cheek. Kurogane did the same cleaning up the fat lip the blond had given him and then retiring on the pull out couch giving Aya the bedroom. Aya waved to the blond as she approached Kurogane’s door. “Thank you Fai, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She smiled as she unlocked the gym teacher’s door and slipped in.

Fai bid her goodbye as well before he went to his own apartment just a short walk away. The open air hallway was chilly however and he wished he had brought his coat with him. Stepping inside he noticed the lights out and as he kicked off his shoes he went to the bedroom and noticed Yuui in his bed already. 

Yuui stirred when he heard Fai approach his doorway, “How did it go?” He asked not turning to look at Fai. “If you need to you can sleep with me tonight?”

Fai pulled off the vest, throwing it onto his bed, which was just across from his brothers and unbuttoned his shirt. He stood then in his underwear and an undershirt before he sighed. "Well she's definitely wanting to get back together with him. Said the only reason they broke up was because she was in some arranged marriage, but now that it's over she wants Kuro-san." Fai crawled into bed with Yuui like they were little kids again. He snuggled up to Yuui, leeching off his warmth in the dark of their room.

Yuui wrapped his arms around his twin running a hand through his hair softly and kissed Fai’s forehead. “But does Kurogane-sensei want her?” He asked, “You need to talk with him Fai…tell him how you feel.”

"I don't know." He remembered Aya talking about how even she wasn't sure how Kurogane felt anymore. "You said yourself he's probably not interested and he probably would like me even less if he knew."

Yuui nodded slightly, “I understand…” He tightened his grip on Fai. “Forget what I said Fai, these are your feelings not mine and I don’t want to see you hurt…” He sighed, “Lets sleep we can talk about this tomorrow…”

Fai nodded and cuddled up to Yuui. He wondered if maybe he should just tell Kurogane after Aya left, since he didn't want the man to think over something like that and it look like he was some jealous lover, when he wasn't. There was a lot to consider and he didn't know what to do.

The next day the two blondes walked to class together again chatting amongst themselves mostly about where Yuui had gotten his bruise on his cheek. Yuui made up a story about slipping in the kitchen and told Fai not to worry. While they walked they strolled upon Kurogane and Aya talking. It looked private and that’s when it happened Aya leaned up and placed her lips on Kurogane’s just after she announced her feelings for him.

Fai stared for a moment before he hooked his arm in Yuui's and trudged past, not giving the two a second glance. It was painful, but he had work and he wasn't a teenager with a silly crush who would skip just because Kurogane had been kissed.

Kurogane’s eyes were wide and he grabbed the girls shoulders and pulled away when he saw the two blondes. “Aya…go now…” He paused when she didn’t move staring up at Kurogane in surprise. “I said leave!” He yelled and pushed her away.

She stared in surprise, sure Kurogane had always been rough around the edges and loud, but never quite like this. "But, Kurogane...I thought...?"

He glared at the girl, “You thought wrong!” He paused and turned his face away from the girl not able to look at his friend. “Things are different now…we can’t be together.”

She winced. "I see...I'm sorry...I...didn't know." It hurt, but there had only been a chance of him still feeling the same after all these years.

He turned and walked away from the girl, “You didn’t know, it’s alright…I’ll talk to Yuuko today so you can get your own place tonight.” He wandered off to class on his own his hands in his pockets, he stayed in his office when he didn’t have class and only stepped out to grab his lunch from the teachers' lounge not saying a word to Fai as he passed him.

Fai didn't acknowledge his presence either, opting for eating by himself in his room after he swung by and got his lunch out of Yuui's classroom.

Kurogane sat outside alone but peered up at the windows of Fai’s class room. Kurogane left early that day per Yuuko’s request to help the girl move out of his apartment. At their usual time the two blondes approached their apartment and saw Kurogane carrying some stuff out of his place and spotted Aya in the passenger side of the truck tears streaming down her face.

Fai wasn't sure if he should say anything or not. "What happened?" It seemed Yuui had no qualms asking instead.

“It’s none of your business…back off.” He said glaring at Yuui as he brought the last of the girls stuff out and waved to the driver. Aya stared at Kurogane for a moment before turning away from him and driving off.

Yuui frowned and this time he was the one pulling Fai along. Fai could practically hear his twin calling Kurogane an ass in his head as they walked back to their apartment. Kurogane watched the two blondes for a moment before he went into his apartment to relax finally and get his thoughts in order.

"What do you think was happening? Obviously she was moving out, but why?" It could be any number of reasons and Fai didn't want to be too hopeful. Though he supposed that made him sound like a bastard, being even a little happy at seeing the woman crying.

“I don’t know but Kurogane sure isn’t happy about it! What a jerk! I’m glad I gave him that fat lip he deserved it!” Yuui was fuming and didn’t realize he let his secret encounter with Kurogane slip.

"You didn't!" Fai snapped his head towards his brother in shock. "Please Yuui...please tell me you didn't say anything?" He knew it was hopeless, but he could at least dream that his twin hadn't told everything to Kurogane.

Yuui’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Fai, “What, that you like him? Or that you love him?…No Fai I wouldn’t do something like that, your feelings are between you and him.” He narrowed his eyes slightly at Fai. “We fought because he is an idiot and can’t see any of the signs you're giving him. And the fact that he sent you and Aya out together…I knew you would get hurt…and I couldn’t stand that.”

"Oh god..." Fai covered his face feeling like he'd just been punched in the gut. "Saying that, you might as well have come out and said everything else."

Yuui sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Fai…I’m sorry…I wasn’t obvious with it. He’s so thick headed, he had no idea what I was talking about. I swear it.” He looked at Fai, “But you really should talk to him…what's the worst he can say?”

"I can't do it now, not when there's something going on now. He's still pissed at you too so that doesn't help." He sighed as he flopped down on their couch. His head was starting to hurt.

Yuui sat down next to Fai and sighed, “You don’t have to do it now…but right now he may need someone…he seems really upset with the whole situation. You saw how angry he was.”

Fai glared, thinking Yuui hadn't helped with that. "I'll think about it, right now I just want to sit."

Yuui nodded, “I’ll leave you to your thoughts then, I’m going to take a bath. If you need me that’s where I’ll be.” He stood and wandered off. Kurogane got his coat on and exited his apartment, his eyes flickered up to the blondes window before he went off to have a walk.

Fai stretched out onto the couch, feeling drained and unsure what he should do now. It was all a little overwhelming. The next morning Kurogane left for classes early to avoid the two blondes. As the previous day he hulled himself up in his office until lunch when he grabbed his lunch and sat outside at his normal location. It was drizzling but he was protected but the tree leaves that hovered over him.

Yuui had pestered him all night about Kurogane and when he had noticed Kurogane sitting outside, despite having a perfectly good office to go to, Fai sighed and walked out to him. "You know, you shouldn't eat out in the rain."

Kurogane sighed, “What do you want blondie?” He asked with an annoyed tone as he stared off into the distance. "Come inside with me? I've not eaten yet." It was a flimsy excuse, but it was good enough.

“Why should I?” Kurogane sighed angrily but stood and turned toward the blond. “Fine…” He said not wanting to argue with the idiotic blond. He followed the blond to his classroom silently he had finally let Yuui’s words settle in from the other night and he felt slightly confused. Signs? What signs? He thought to himself, He wouldn’t have been surprised if the man was gay with how flamboyant he was but why would he have a crush of him? He hated the blond with a passion and he made it obvious to the idiot that he hated him.

"You don't need to catch a cold, though your students might actually get a break if you were." Fai pretended to contemplate the idea, but he was just glad Kurogane hadn't pushed him away.

“My students get what they deserve!” He huffed as they walked, “And don’t tell me how to teach my kids blondie, it’s none of your business!” Kurogane yelled as they approached Fai’s classroom.

"We share most of the same students you know." Fai joked as he walked into his room and sat at his desk.

“Yeah? Your point? When they’re in your class they’re yours, when they’re in mine they’re mine!” Kurogane walked over and leaned against the window with an annoyed look on his face.

"Come and sit." Fai waved off the others anger as he took his own lunch box out.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the blond and sighed angrily as he walked over to sit next to Fai. “Why did you want me to come up here and eat with you? I’m already having a rough day, I don’t need your teasing to be rubbed in.”

"Don't we usually have lunch together?" He asked with grin. "I'll share~"

“Fine.” Was all he could muster as he turned away from the blond.

"Yuui made Chinese today." Fai said as he looked over the stir fry and other various dishes his brother had packed for him.

Kurogane looked over at the food the blond had and looked over at his sandwich and sighed. “It looks good…” He grumbled.

"I said I would share." Fai rummaged in his desk for a spare fork and handed the chopsticks over to Kurogane. 

He grumbled a thank you as he took the chopsticks from Fai. He waited as the blond searched not wanting to eat the other food until after the blond had the first bite.

Fai secured a fork and staked a dumpling before eating happily. "Eat Kuro-rin, you like Yuui's food."

Kurogane nodded and started to eat. He remained pretty quiet through lunch, it was easy to tell that Kurogane was annoyed with the previous days actions.

Fai kept quiet too, not sure what to say as he knew, thanks to Yuui's big mouth, that Kurogane knew he had a bit of a crush going on.

Kurogane looked up at the blond, “Your never quiet, what’s bothering you?” He asked with an annoyed tone.  
"You're already in a bad mood and even I know not to push too much." Fai said with a small laugh.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, “Why the sudden change? Usually you bug the crap out of me when I’m pissed off. Me being in a bad mood has never stopped you before.”

"Does it really matter? You should be glad I'm not." Fai countered, wishing the gym teacher would just drop it.

“Fine.” He stood “Thanks for lunch.” He said as he turned to leave obviously annoyed by the blondes reaction.  
"I know you and Yuui fought." Fai blurted out before Kurogane could leave. 

Kurogane froze for a moment, “Yeah so? Your brothers just as much of an idiot as you are.” He retorted but kept his back toward the blond.

"I know he said a lot of strange things to you and I'm sorry. He didn't know what he was talking about." He felt like an idiot saying this, but he wanted to at least try and salvage the weird friendship they had.

Kurogane was silent for a moment, “What was strange about it?” He asked still facing away from Fai.

"All of it." Fai said sheepishly as he busied himself with cleaning his desk.

“He didn’t say anything that I didn’t already know, Idiot.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Your subtle about your feelings blondie.”

"I...I'm not that much of an idiot. I do like Kuro-rin, but we're friends, I guess, and I'd rather have that." He admitted, knowing Kurogane really didn't want anything to do with him.

Kurogane sighed, “Then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought..” He said in a low voice before turning and walking back toward the blond.

"What?" Fai looked up in confusion. He knew better. Kurogane just tolerated for the most part.

He stood in front of the blond with a frown set on his face, “You’re an idiot…But you’re my idiot.” He said staring down at the blond.

His face fell at that as he looked up with wide eyes. Maybe he was asleep or perhaps he had heard wrong?

“You're annoying, and probably the most aggravating person I know…” He said with a slightly annoyed tone. “But…I can’t stand to see you hurt…and I can’t get that sad face out of my head. I’ve known that you liked me…it just took your idiotic brother to make me realize…” He looked away slightly and narrowed his eyes. “…How I felt about you…”

Fai wondered if he was having a mental break or maybe he was dead? He couldn't really tell as he stared blankly up at Kurogane. "I...you?"

Kurogane ran a hand through his spikes and sighed angrily, “Speak up blondie!” he shouted angrily as he looked back at Fai.

He winced at that. "I mean...what did you mean 'how you feel about me?'" Fai still couldn't believe Kurogane was actually saying he liked him.

He growled and looked away from the blond a soft blush on his cheeks, “I don’t know!…I guess…I like you too…” He wasn’t one to talk about things like this and he felt slightly embarrassed about it.

"But I thought, well you and Aya..." He had seen how that had played out, but that hadn't meant Kurogane was /gay/.

He frowned still not looking back at Fai, “What about me and Aya?…There’s nothing between us, We ended that a long time ago.” Kurogane closed his eyes and sighed slightly.

"I saw that, it's just that doesn't really lend to your liking men is all." Fai tried thinking of what was happening and decided if he wanted to not have an aneurysm it was probably best not to think of Kurogane confessing to him.

Kurogane’s frown became more defined, “What does it matter if I like men or women? You like me right? So just shut up and take this as it is idiot! I like you alright now just shut up!” He raised his voice becoming annoyed with the blond.

Fai blinked. "Okay."

Kurogane fell silent for a moment after Fai fell silent. “You should thank that brother of yours.” He said softly, “If it weren’t for him, I would’ve never thought about any of this.” He looked over to the blond.

Nodding in agreement, Fai didn't know what to do. "So what does this mean now?"

Kurogane shrugged, “It means nothing…” He said as he watched the blond, “Listen blondie…if I’m wrong and this is something you don’t want you better tell me now.” He spoke with a stern voice.

"Well since Kuro-tan obviously wants to try, I'm willing to too." He explained, trying not to sound like an embarrassed teenager.

He nodded, “Good.” he stated as the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. He smirked at the blond, “I’ll see you later blondie.” He said as he turned and exited the class room yelling at a few students who were running in the hallway.

Fai was left dazed as he watched Kurogane leave. Brushing a hand through his hair he still wasn't sure what had happened. But he had class, so he gathered his papers and headed out.

At the end of the day the angered gym teacher started walking home on his own. He thought about the events that had occurred at lunch, not believing that he actually had told the blond that he liked him. Yuui met up with Fai to walk home together, when he noticed his twin seemed a bit off. “Hey, how was your day today Fai?”

"I don't know. Good I think." Fai replied off handedly as he headed for their apartment.

Yuui raised an eyebrow, “You think?” He paused and looked at his twin. “You alright?” He asked slightly worried.

"I had lunch with Kuro-tan today." Fai continued. He hadn't seen much of Kurogane since then and wondered what it meant.

“Don’t you have lunch with him almost every day?” He asked and grabbed Fai’s arm to stop him from walking. “Did something happen?” His tone of voice changed slightly with the second question.

"The usual and then I brought up you two fighting..." He could see their apartment from here and really wanted to lie down.

Yuui’s eyes widened as he realized where the conversation was going. “…You…You told him…didn’t you?” He asked as he stared at the blond and reached for his twins hand. “What did he say?” He asked expecting the worst.

"Well he called me an idiot and he said he liked me." Fai said as he dug his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door

Yuui felt his heart leap as he smiled at Fai, “Well that’s great news! You should be happy!” His smile widened as he looked at his twin.

Fai smiled as well as he stepped inside. "It doesn't feel real and I've not seen him since."

“Why don’t you go over and see him now? I’m sure he’s just embarrassed he doesn’t strike me as a ‘feelings’ person.” He chuckled as he took Fai’s bag. “Go, go, go.” He said with a smile.

"But he's probably not even at his apartment yet, and I'm tired." He complained, even if he was curious about what Kurogane would say.

He frowned slightly, “You two, will never work things out if you distance yourselves.” He sighed, “Fine, fine I guess you’ve had a long day. Do you want me to wake you for dinner?”

"Yes, I'm going to get out of these clothes and maybe take a shower." Fai stretched his arms out before he kissed his brother's cheek and left. He knew he couldn't not pay any attention to Kurogane, but he didn't want to force himself to be in the man's way even more than he already did.

Yuui nodded, “Alright I have some paper work to do any ways.” He waited for Fai to grab some clothing and listen for the shower to start before he left the apartment. He knocked on Kurogane’s door and waited for the man to answer. “What do you want? You're not gonna punch me again are you?” Yuui smiled, “No, not at all. I Actually came over to invite you over, I’ll be making dinner in a little bit so please join us.” Kurogane raised and eye brow, “Alright give me one second.” He stepped back into his apartment for a moment then reappeared following Yuui to the other apartment. Yuui looked over at Kurogane noticing that the water was off but Fai was still in the bathroom. “Fai’s in his room, it’s the open door at the end of the hallway.” Kurogane raised an eye brow and followed Yuui directions, but when Kurogane entered the bedroom it was empty. He peered around the room for a moment and walked around slightly curious.

"Yuui, do we have any strawberry tea left?" Fai asked as he walked to his room, head covered with a towel as he attempted to dry his hair. He was dressed in a simple pair of shorts and t-shirt to lounge in, but when he looked up, he nearly had a panic attack at seeing Kurogane.

Kurogane turned quickly to look at Fai, “Never been called Yuui before…” He said in a low voice, “You look surprised?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow at the blond. 

"It' not every day I see you in my bedroom is all." Fai explained, feeling embarrassed standing in front of the other in such frumpy clothes.

“Your idiot brother told me to meet you down here, I was surprised you weren’t hear when I peered in.” He said as he looked around at the blonds room. “I’ll leave if you want?”

"No, it's fine. Was there something you needed?" Fai asked, thinking he was going to pay Yuui back for this.

He raised an eye brow, “I was invited to dinner.” He looked at the blond with slight annoyance, “Something tells me you didn’t invite me.”

"It's not like you're not welcome, but I was going to pay you a visit later." Fai explained then as he side stepped Kurogane to get some things out of his closet to wear.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, “You were gonna come visit me? Why?” He asked as he watched the blond.

"Well I didn't think it would be good to just not do it." He shrugged, unable to think of a proper response.

He nodded as he watched the blond for a moment, “You're acting strange blondie…” he said as stared at him.

"Kuro-tan is just paranoid." Fai said as he pulled some clothes out and left to go and redress. "You can sit in the living room if you want instead of just standing there."

He narrowed his eyes, “I am not paranoid, idiot!” He moved from the wall and followed the blond out of the room and sat in the living room next to the other blond. “You…You're gonna pay idiot…” He said as he glared at Yuui. “Pay…for what?” He said with an innocent smile. “You know damn well what I mean!”

Fai quickly escaped to the bathroom to make himself look a little more presentable and not like he was about ready to nap. When he emerged he saw just how smug his brother looked as he joined Kurogane.

Kurogane and Yuui bickered for a while until Fai came back in. “Fai it’s nice to have you join us why don’t I get dinner started, and leave you two alone.” He smiles at Fai as he stood and went to the kitchen. Kurogane looked at Fai. “Your brother’s just as annoying as you are.”

Fai wondered what Yuui had been up to this entire time but brushed it aside for now as he looked at the disgruntled gym teacher. "Kuro-sama's just being mean now." He took a seat on the couch and sighed.

He crossed his arms, “Say what you want idiot.” he said with a very annoyed tone.

"But you are~ Calling me and my brother annoying." Fai smiled, feeling a little better at the usual bickering.

He turned looking at Fai, “It’s only because you are annoying! And so is he!” He said as he pointed toward the kitchen, “I can’t tell which one of you I hate more!”

"Wah~! Kuro-min really is sour today!" Fai joked. "But Kuro-tan doesn't really hate me."

Kurogane became quiet for a moment turning away from the blond, “No…I don’t, but you're still annoying…” He said with a slightly annoyed huff.

"Hyuu~!" Fai smiled brightly as he hugged Kurogane.

Kurogane’s cheeks turned a soft pink, “What are you doing idiot…” He wrapped an arm around the blond and stared down at him.

"Well I was hugging you Kuro-dense." Fai teased, trying to test the waters between them now that there was something else.

He softly bumped Fai on the head with a closed fist, “I’m not dense…” He pulled the blond closer and gave him a slight smile.

"Yuui, Kuro-tan-sensei is abusive, we may need to call the police." Fai called to his brother as he tried not to laugh at this bit of affection.

Kurogane covered the blondes mouth. “Shut up idiot, I only like to deal with one of you at a time.” Yuui chuckled and yelled in from the kitchen, “Kurogane-sensei If you harm a hair on my brother I’ll give you more than a fat lip.” Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Fai licked Kurogane's palm to get the other to stop trying to quiet him. This was going much better than he had anticipated and couldn't complain about it. Maybe Yuui wouldn't get punished too badly.

Kurogane pulled his hand away, “Arg you're disgusting!” He said as he wiped his hand on the front of Fai shirt.

"You're suppose to wipe your hand on /your/ shirt." Fai countered, trying not to think of Kurogane running his hand over him.

“Your spit, your shirt.” He said as he looked at Fai, “Why would I wipe it on my shirt? I don’t want your spit.”

"Aww...I'm not gross or anything~" Teased the chemistry teacher as he looked up at Kurogane with a chuckle.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, “It’s still spit. There's only certain situations where spit is…Never mind…” He said as he turned away from the blond.

"We're all adults here Kuro-tan, you can say kissing." Fai laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

Kurogane’s cheeks turned a shade of red, “Shut up idiot…” He said as his anger started to raise as the blond kept laughing. He growled, “I said shut up Blondie!” He reached over and placed a hand on the back of Fai head and leaned forward do the only other thing he could think of to quickly shut the blond up, he kissed him.

At the feeling of Kurogane's lips pressed to his it took Fai a few seconds to process the information before kissing back. Kurogane pulled him closer wrapping both his arms gently around the blond. When Yuui didn’t hear any conversation he peeked in to the room and was about to ask if everything was alright, but stopped and blushed softly and went back into the kitchen.

Closing his eyes he pressed into the kiss, wanting more of Kurogane.

Kurogane closed his eyes just after Fai did and brushed his tongue lightly against his lips. Parting his lips he deepened the kiss, wanting whatever Kurogane was willing to give him. Kurogane let his tongue explore the blondes mouth before pulling away and staring at the blond. He reached his hand up and brushed the blondes hair out of his face.

Fai smiled at the gentle touch, thinking that even though he enjoyed teasing Kurogane, he liked kissing him even more. He smiled back at the blond and ruffled his hair. “At least I got you to shut up…” He mumbled with a smirk placed on his face.

"Kuro-tan should know I'm very talkative." Fai said as he tried to stop the others hand from doing anymore damage.

“Well now I know how to temporarily shut you up.” When Fai’s hand touched his, Kurogane grabbed it and threaded their fingers together.

"It might not work every time you know." He joked as he rested against Kurogane, staring down at their hands. It was strange and would take time getting used to, but he wanted to give it a try.

“I’ll figure out other ways when that doesn’t work.” he smirked looking down at the blond. He ran his thumb gently over the blondes hand he held.

"We'll just have to see." He gave a light smile, thinking it would be fun.


End file.
